Heart of Ice
by couldn't tackle the bear
Summary: Dark steals a work of art called the Heart of Ice but there's a catch to taking it home: a young girl is attached to it! Can Daisuke, Dark, and Satoshi save her from her predetermined fate? DaixOC SatxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Of Hearts"

"Aww, mom, do I really have to do this tonight?" Daisuke asked, "It's so hot…" He was sweating even though the air conditioner was on high and he was only standing in his shorts.

"_I agree with you, for once,"_ Dark said inside his head, _"Can't we blow this one off?" _

"Yes you have to do it! I've already left the note: tonight you're going to steal the Heart of Ice!" Emiko squealed, "I've already got your outfit laid out in your room!" With that, she turned and skipped into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

Daisuke sighed and trudged up to his room, it was useless to fight with her when she was like this. It was better to just grin and bear it until the deed was done. "I wonder what's so special about this 'Heart of Ice' thing any way…" he said more to himself than anyone else.

"_Why does it matter?"_ Dark asked, yawning inside Daisuke's head.

" I dunno, it just seems like whenever we steal something it tends to be something important…I've never even heard of this piece before."

"You've never heard of the 'Heart of Ice'!" Emiko yelled, barging into his room.

"You were listening at the door again weren't you?" Daisuke asked, not at all surprised.

"Uh…well…that's not the point! The 'Heart of Ice' is an ancient carving that was made out of the finest crystal in the world. There's a legend behind it that a poor, young girl who lived hundreds of years ago tried to confess her feelings to the lord of her village who she was in love with. The lord turned her away at the door and the moment that happened her heart was turned to ice and she died…" Emiko said with a sad, faraway face. "The carving is supposedly her heart, when her body disappeared her heart still remained…cold as ice, never melting away. That poor girl still holds a grudge against her first and only love."

"That's…that's so sad…" Daisuke whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Okay let's go steal that thing!" Dark yelled. In Daisuke's moment of weakness Dark had taken over his body and transformed.

"_Dark! Don't you have any respect for the dead?"_ Daisuke yelled, trapped in the back of Dark's mind.

"Come on, Wiz! We're leaving!"

"_Dark! Listen to me! Dark!" _

It was beautiful, hidden in the back of the museum, a tiny, intricate carving of a young girl holding her heart. _"Wow…it's so amazing,"_ Daisuke whispered.

"Wow…" Dark said, "It was freakishly easy to get in here, Satoshi's slipping up!" He began laughing in defiance of the commander.

"_Dark! Don't you have any respect for…well…ANYTHING!" _

"Shut up."

"Wha-? Who's there!" Dark yelled, turning to face the voice.

It was a young girl, no older than Daisuke. She was gorgeous, with perfect, straight black hair that fell just past her shoulders and icy blue eyes shone even in the dark. "I thought I told you to shut up? You're disturbing my quiet!"

Dark's gaze softened, "Hey, we're here to take you home."

"Go away!"

Dark picked up the tiny figurine that lay on display next to him, "You're attached to this aren't you?"

"Give that back!" The girl screamed, running at Dark.

"I thought so, if we leave with this you'll have to follow us, right?"

Daisuke's voice broke the silence, _"Dark what are you-?"_

"_I'm just doing what we need to do to save this girl, she needs our help." _He turned back to the tiny girl who was hitting her fists against his chest but to no avail. "Come on, Wiz, let's go home."

Dark picked the girl up, much to her protest. "No! No!" She shrieked, "Put me down and give me back my heart!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, wish I did, but alas no. sigh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! There you are!" squealed Emiko when they returned. "Aren't you just the cutest thing!" she said, referring to the young girl still being held by Dark. "Would you like some tea?"

Dark transformed back into Daisuke who said, "Mom, you act as if you expected her to come!"

"Well of course I did, silly!" She smiled at the girl, "Your bedroom is upstairs, we're a little short on space so you'll have to share with To-to, alright?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat at the kitchen table staring at each other. For the first time Daisuke could see the girl in full light. She wore a tattered white dress that was ripped and stained with dirt everywhere. Her hair was tangled and her face was covered in mud with clean tear streaks running through it. "Please give it back…" She whispered, "I just want my heart back." She looked so pathetic with her big blue eyes staring up at him; she was like a little girl who had her doll stolen.

"Uh…okay," Daisuke said, pulling the crystal statue from his pocket where Dark had put it.

"_What! Are you INSANE!" _Dark's voice rang in his ears.

"_No, it's just that she really seems to want this…" _

"_If she gets that back we'll never be able to help her, you want to help her, right?" _

"_Uh, yeah, but-" _

"'_But' nothing, don't you dare give that statue to her!" _

"I umm…sorry I can't give this to you just yet…"

Her face turned dark, there was nothing left of that innocence that had filled her before, "It's that voice in you're head, right? The person you were before? The other you? He's the one stopping you from giving me what's rightfully mine!" Her eyes grew wide with a fierceness that frightened Daisuke. Jumping up on the table, she charged at him, shoving him to the ground and pinning him down. While she sat on top of him Daisuke couldn't help it, she was right there, bending over him and he looked down her shirt. A bright shade of red climbed up his neck onto his face as he blushed.

He transformed.

Dark easily rolled over so that he was the one sitting on top, pulling the statue from his pocket he yelled, "We're trying to help you! We're trying to lift your curse! Why won't you let us?"

"Give it back! I don't want your help!"

"Well you're going to get it no matter what!" With that he lifted the figurine up to his chest and intertwined it with his heart.

Daisuke screamed.

The girl cried out in agony, clutching her chest in pain.

They both passed out, Daisuke lying on top of the while she was spread out on the kitchen floor.

"I suppose they won't be wanting any tea," sighed Emiko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," Kosuke mumbled sitting next to Daisuke's bed.

"Yes but we knew it probably would, if only we could have warned Daisuke in advance," said Emiko, sipping tea next to her husband.

"I know but if he knew about what was happening his brain would have subconsciously rejected her heart, even if he didn't want to. It's too late anyway, they're connected and now the only way to separate them is to break the curse."

"What exactly is the curse?"

"That's a good question; no one knows the answer, though."

"Ah, that makes it pretty important that we find out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading chapter 2! I swear it'll get better, I'm just trying to get it all together and introduce eveyone then it'll get exciting! The next chapter will be longer it's just that I'm used to writing on a site that controlled how long your entries were and they could only be like two paragraphs so this is new to me! haha, well, farewell comrads, long live the revolution!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story: dare2dream18 and chocolateriku!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel...but it would be so cool if I did!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm…" Daisuke rolled over in his sleep, "Man, Dark, I had the weirdest dream."

There was no response.

"Dark?"

"Daisuke! Darling, get up we have to go shopping for school supplies!" Emiko's shouts reached his room.

"But mom, we did that last week!" He moaned, climbing out of bed and descending the stairs to the kitchen.

The girl sat at the table eating the eggs that were set in front of her, "Uh…Good morning," Daisuke mumbled thinking to himself, "_I thought that was a dream but I guess not…"_

"Kari," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"My name…" she enunciated as if she were speaking to an incredibly stupid child, "is Kari."

"Oh!"

She rolled her eyes and finished off her eggs. "Okay honey here's the plan," Emiko laughed and she placed a plate of eggs for him on the table, "Kari is going to be pretending to be your cousin who moved here from Kyoto. She's going to be living with us and going to school with you alright?"

"Uh…uh…"

"Oh and you guys have to stay close together, because her heart is intertwined with yours!"

"What?"

"Oh and don't be surprised if Dark doesn't talk with you for a while, he used a lot of magic last night combining your hearts!"

"What?"

"Alright then, let's get going!"

"WHAT!"

Kari stood up, and followed Emiko towards the door, "Hurry up, Daisuke," she said turning. Her piercing blue eyes made contact with his chestnut ones. Shivers were sent up and down his spine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh you look so cute! Don't you think so Daisuke?" Emiko asked happily.

"Uh, sure mom," Daisuke mumbled. To be truthful he couldn't see a thing because of the stack of clothes for Kari piled in his arms. If you looked at him all you could see were the tips of his red, gravity-defying hair.

Kari stood in front of them glowering in a bright pink skirt and frilly, white shirt, "I hate pink."

"You're just like the daughter I never had!"

"I hate pink," she repeated.

"Alright, let's go buy everything!"

"It's hopeless, when mom gets like this you should just go along and deal with it," Daisuke said from behind the pile of clothes.

"Hurry up, you two!" Emiko called from the line, "It's almost our turn!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were too busy to notice they were being watched by someone. "Who's that girl Daisuke's with? She seems familiar…" Satoshi trailed off.

_"I'm surprised that you haven't already mentioned that you're attracted to her," _the voice inside his head whispered.

"Shut-up, Krad, and I am not," Satoshi lied.

The girl turned as if sensing their presence, her bright blue eyes scanning the crowd at the mall. Satoshi's heart beat faster as he gazed at the bright-eyed beauty; jolts of electricity pulsing through his body. _"You are most definitely lying." _ The girl turned away from them again, her long black hair swishing with the momentum of her walking to catch up with the Niwas.

"Maybe I should go back to Daisuke's school…just to keep an eye on Dark," Satoshi thought to himself.

_"Of course that's the only reason you want to go back," _Krad said sarcastically. _"Although it is a little nice to see her again." _

"What do you mean 'again'? You know her?"

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, I know her quite well. I knew her three hundred years ago when your ancestor fell in love with her…" _

"What?"

_"You could call it part of the Hikari curse, but whenever one of you sees her you fall in love. She's been cursed by you as well." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man I can't believe that summer vacation is already over!" Daisuke moaned, flopping onto his bed.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you until we figure out how to break the curse," Kari muttered, packing her backpack for the first day of school the next day.

"What is the curse?"

"I can't die."

"How is that a curse? Some people would do anything for that and you don't like it?" asked Daisuke, staring at her like she was insane.

"You haven't been through what I have, you have no idea how bad my life was," she hissed, turning and storming out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for commenting! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own DNAngel...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Students, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our class: Kari Niwa. She's Daisuke's cousin who just moved here from Kyoto. Everyone say hello!"

"Nice to meet you, Niwa!" The class recited like a well-oiled machine.

Kari stood in front of the class, staring at her shoes. She hated having so many people pay attention to her; she could feel all of their eyes on her and their hushed whispers asking questions about her.

"Hey, Niwa," a boy whispered across the isle to Daisuke, "why didn't you tell us that you had such a hott cousin?"

"Heh…" Daisuke laughed nervously, a blush creeping up his face.

"And another surprise for the beginning of the school year!" the teacher announced, "Satoshi Hiwatari is going to be joining us once again!"

The class stared as the blue-haired, bespectacled boy stepped into the room. The girls couldn't believe it, Satoshi was back! The room was full of excited whispers as the two students quickly took their seats and the lessons began.

"Alright class, today we're going to be discussing the cultural reformation!" Kari's eyes grew wide, Daisuke could feel her heart beat faster and fear began spreading through his body, _"Wha-what's happening?" _He thought.

_"Kari's heart is affecting you," _Dark's voice rang in his head, _"whenever her feelings are strong you'll be able to sense them and vice versa." _

"_Dark! You're back! How are you feeling?" _

"_I've been better, but let's not worry about that right now. What set Kari's heart off like that?" _

"_I don't know, when the teacher mentioned the cultural reformation she just started freaking out." _

_"Well it's obvious that something happened to her during that time period…" _

"Mr. Niwa can you tell me which family led the cultural reformation?" the teacher asked, expectantly.

"Uh…uh…no, sorry I can't…" stuttered Daisuke.

"Fine then, Miss Niwa?"

"I-I-" She stopped, grabbed her book bag and ran out of the room. Pain was surging through Daisuke's body. Something was definitely wrong with Kari.

"I should go check on her!" Daisuke yelled, jumping up and running after her.

He skidded to a halt in the hall, "Which way did she go?"

_"Follow her heart, she can't go far without it: only about one hundred yards,"_ Dark instructed.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm; he looked down to see a clean cut on his wrist with blood slowly flowing out of it. Daisuke couldn't believe it, _"Where did that come from?" _

_"Apparently when something happens to Kari the same happens to you…" _Dark mused.

Daisuke tore down the hallway searching for Kari, her heart leading the way. He stopped in front of the girl's bathroom. "She's in there…" he whispered. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open to see Kari leaning over the sink with tears streaming down her face, the Exacto knife they had bought her the previous day in her right hand and blood flowing down her left. Daisuke stared in horror as she lifted the knife to attack her wrist once again.

"No, Kari, stop!" screamed Daisuke, running at her with all his might. He grabbed the knife and she jerked away from him a deep cut was slashed through his hand. Kari stared as the same happened to her, "Wha-?"

She collapsed on the bathroom floor deep, heavy sobs escaping from her chest. Daisuke grabbed a roll of toilet paper from one of the stalls and began wrapping her cuts. She didn't fight him at all, just sat there crying. While he was treating the gash on her wrist he noticed old scars all over her arm. "Kari," whispered Daisuke, "how long have you been doing this to yourself?"

"A little over three hundred years," she had stopped crying and was staring at his hands, "How did you get that cut? It's just like mine…"

"Dark said it was because whenever something happens to you it happens to me…and vice versa I guess from the cut on your hand."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you, too."

Picking her up on his back he said, "It's alright, let's go home."

"But…what about school?"

"Forget about school for today, you need some rest. I'll carry you so don't worry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his sweet-smelling red hair, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, just don't do it anymore, okay?" He said, that goofy everything's-going-to-be-okay smile on his face. They were already out of the building and making their way across the school yard to the road, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened back there?"

"You know the legend of my heart, right?"

"Yeah, you confessed your love to the lord of your town, he rejected you and your heart turned to ice," he said, condensing the version his mom had told him.

"That's not true at all. What really happened was much worse," she whispered, Daisuke could feel his hair getting wet from her tears. "I was a maid in the lord's house, one day, when I was cleaning his chamber, he forced himself on me. I couldn't fight him off, he was far too strong," her voice had a faraway sound to it. "It hurt him that I didn't accept him willingly and did not love him as he loved me so he had a curse put on me that turned my heart to ice and removed it from my body. He would carry my heart with him everywhere so that I was forced to follow him where ever he went," she was shaking in Daisuke's arms. "I soon began to notice that I didn't age, I just remained a fourteen year old while he grew old. It wasn't until he lay on his death bed that he told me how to lift the curse: I have to willingly accept a member of his family or I won't be able to die and just follow my heart where ever it is taken."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

She just continued as if she didn't hear what he said, "The reason I acted that way in class was because his family was the one that led the Cultural Revolution: the Hikaris." Daisuke froze, he couldn't believe what she was saying, "Another part of the curse is that no matter what all of the male Hikaris are attracted to me. Although the curse can't be lifted now…I looked it up myself, the Hikaris are dead, there are no more left."

"Yeah," whispered Daisuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, well here's chapter five!

warning, there is some sexual stuff in this chapter. Nothing too graphic but still if you don't want to read that stuff don't read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel...but I plan to sell my soul to the devil for it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari lay her head against Daisuke's hair, "Hnn, you smell just like him…"

"What?" Daisuke asked, when no response came he realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, _"She seems so peaceful right now; nothing like the girl who cut open her wrist in the bathroom earlier." _

They soon reached the house where Daisuke opened the door without too much difficulty despite the fact that Kari was still on his back. He kicked the door closed and called, "Mom, Dad, Grandpa, To-to! I'm home!" There was no reply, "Huh, they must have gone out, they're not expecting me for another few hours…" he reasoned as he carried Kari up the stairs to her room that she shared with To-to. Daisuke gently placed her on the bed, laying her head against the pillow so that her long black hair was spread out under her.

_"You shouldn't let her sleep in her school uniform like that," _Dark said from the back of his head,_ "It'll get wrinkled." _

_"Well what do you expect me to do?"_ The redhead asked, irritated.

_"Change her, of course," _laughed Dark with mischief in his voice.

_"What!" _A deep red blush was creeping up his face, matching his hair perfectly.

_"Come now, we won't remove any of her undergarments," _reasoned Dark, _"Just her outer clothing. Well, I suppose we could remove her undergarments if that's what you want…" _

Daisuke shook his head, blushing furiously, _"N-no, w-we can't…" _he trailed off as some terribly inappropriate images flashed through his mind.

Dark was then the person standing in the room, "Ha!" He laughed, "I knew that would get you to transform! I can't blame you for thinking about something like that, they're perfectly natural thoughts and she is extremely beautiful…"

_"DARK!" _Daisuke yelled, _"That was a nasty thing to do!" _

The purple-haired teen ignored his counterpart and quietly walked over to the young girl who still lay asleep on her bed, "But you agree with me don't you? She is beautiful." Dark climbed up on the bed so that he was straddling Kari's middle.

_"Dark, what the hell do you think you're doing?" _

_"Relax, I just want to show you the truth." _

_"What!" _

_"The story she told you before, it was only half true. She left out some pretty important details that you should know," _with that he pressed his lips against hers.

Kari flinched under him as soon as their lips touched and Dark and Daisuke were transported to a village in ancient Japan. "Wha-what just happened?" Daisuke asked, amazed. He turned to see Dark standing next to him, "Wait, why aren't we in the same body?"

Dark shrugged, "Beats me, but we're inside Kari's memories; I used magic to get us here. This is where the truth lies."

Daisuke saw Kari pulling water from a well, "Kari!" he yelled happily. She didn't respond; it was as if he wasn't even there. "What's with her? Didn't she hear me? Kari, hey, Kari!"

"Don't bother, Daisuke, she can't hear you. We don't exist here."

He turned back to look at her again, she seemed different. A smile was across her face even as she did the degrading labor of drawing water. He glanced at her bare arm and noticed that she had no scars.

Dark followed his gaze, "This is before she was hurt."

"Kari-chan!" Someone called from behind them, Kari's face lit up as soon as she heard the voice. Dark and Daisuke looked toward where the call came from and saw a man with chestnut brown hair that stood up in all different directions. He could have been an older version of Daisuke if it weren't for the hair color.

"Roku-kun!" Kari squealed and ran to him, passing straight through Dark and Daisuke's bodies. The man, Roku, picked her up by the waist and spun her around in the air, "No, no!" She shouted, obviously enjoying every moment of the ride, "Roku-kun, put me down!"

He laughed and gently placed her on the ground, Daisuke could clearly see her face and her cheeks were red from blushing. "Kari-san," A guard at the mansion called, "the master wishes to speak with you immediately!"

"Hai," Kari yelled, still standing next to Roku, "I'll be right there!" She turned to look at Roku, "Gomen nasai, I have to go," she quickly stood up on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against his cheek. Her face became bright red as she ran toward the mansion and Roku just stood in the same place, in shock.

"S-she loves him," Daisuke said in disbelief.

"Yeah," replied Dark, "come on, we have to follow her." They rushed into the mansion in pursuit of the raven-haired beauty.

They eventually reached a courtyard where Kari was standing next to a man who couldn't have been much older than seventeen. "I had this made for you," the man whispered, gesturing to a statue that stood in the middle of the garden. It was an amazing, intricately carved figure of an angel brandishing two swords, "It's supposed to protect you."

Kari's face turned even more red, "I, um, t-thank you very much, that is…but," she paused, "what about your wife, Hikari-sama? Also, my fiancée wouldn't like this…"

"I was forced into an arranged marriage, it's you I love," Hikari whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close.

"Oh my god," Daisuke yelled, "He's going to do it here! Now!"

"I-I'm sorry, Hikari-sama…"

"Don't address me so formally."

"I-I'm sorry, Hikari-sama, but you are the lord of this town and I am merely a maid in your house. You have a wife and a soon-to-be-born child, and I have a fiancée," she pulled away from him. "Please forgive me for being unable to accept that beautiful statue, and thank you very much for the thought." She bowed deeply, not rising until he nodded his head.

"Of course, forgive me for putting you in such an awkward position," he said.

"N-no, it was no problem," she mumbled, quickly turning and rushing out of the courtyard her long, black hair flowing behind her.

The lord looked at the statue of the angel, "Fine, I'll just have to take her by force." With that, he walked right past an emotionless Dark and shocked Daisuke.

"We have to stop him," Daisuke yelled, trying to follow him until Dark grabbed his shoulder.

"I wish we could but these are her memories, we can't change them," Dark explained, "We don't exist here, remember?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen and Daisuke and Dark had followed Kari around the entire day. She seemed not at all shaken up by what had happened earlier and did not mention it when she spoke to her fiancée, Roku, later that day. Everything was going well until she was summoned to the lord's chambers that evening.

"No, Kari!" Daisuke was screaming in her ear the entire way to his room, "Don't go in there, he's going to hurt you!" She never heard a word of what he said; instead she just stepped into the master chambers of the mansion.

"You called for me, sir?" she asked calmly, bowing deeply.

"Yes, I did," he replied. "You seem well."

"Yes, milord, I'm doing very well thank you for noticing," she said, slowly rising from the bow to look at him.

His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist, "S-sir?" she asked in horror as he pulled her toward him and pushed his lips against hers. Daisuke could see her trying to get away but the Hikari lord was far too strong and he managed to force her onto the bed. He sat on top of her, straddling her waist, holding her wrists so that she couldn't fight, "P-please, Hikari-sama…no…"

The man completely ignored her and pushed his lips against hers again, Daisuke could see tears streaming down her face as she tried and failed to get away, "I-isn't there anything we can do?" he asked Dark.

Dark shook his head and turned away, not wanting to watch what happened. Daisuke looked in horror as the man began to undo her kimono. Kari couldn't say a thing because his tongue was still exploring the inside of her mouth, crying when his hands rubbed all over her body. He pulled away from the lung-draining kiss and she took a deep breath, almost beginning to scream when he put a finger to her lips. "Think about this carefully," He whispered, "I don't mind anyone walking in on us but imagine how shameful it would be for you. We don't want that, now, do we?"

Her body trembled with silent sobs as she shook her head. "What a good girl," he said, removing his clothes.

"No, Kari!" Daisuke screamed, "No, don't be a 'good girl' shout, scream, do something!" He turned away with tears in his eyes as the true horror began.

Tears fell down her face, and she bit her lip in pain, "P-please," she moaned, "please stop. Y-you're hurting me…"

"How can you just stand there and not do anything!" Daisuke yelled accusingly at Dark, "Why aren't you trying to help!" For the first time in a while, he took a good look at Dark and saw that he was crying. His purple eyes were overflowing with water as he watched Kari writhe in pain under the lord of the town.

"Let's go outside," he mumbled as he walked straight through the sliding paper door. Daisuke followed him, unable to stand being in that room any longer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a happy, upbeat chapter, don't you think?

More of Kari's memories in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who comments!

Oh, here's some vocab:

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Hai: yes

Got it? good!


	6. Chapter 6

"It's going to rain," mumbled Daisuke as he stared at the dark sky, trying to ignore the quiet sobbing from inside where Kari was.

It had been hours since Kari had been summoned to Lord Hikari's room and no one had emerged. Daisuke couldn't bear to listen to her cry anymore so he began to sing:

"_Here I am I'm sitting alone again I'm staring up at the sky which at this lonely moment is my only friend suddenly as I gaze upon the night I notice the stars began to shake and dance and fall into the darkness," _Dark looked over at him in confusion when he suddenly realized that Daisuke was doing his best to try and comfort Kari in the only way he could. Dark smiled and joined him in the sweet, sad melody:

"_They exploded down. I knew what I had to do. I ran up to the top of the hill and took a hold for you  
The sweetest star that fell and yes I held on to it close to the numbness in my heart  
And I kissed a star. I wrapped it up inside a golden bow and I ran away just to find you.  
This was your gift a star that I kissed.  
The galaxy that lived inside your eyes was in need of a brand new shining light.  
I wished to the dark sky up above that all I had was to be captured and willingly turned over to you.  
I know you better now and at this I smile. I simply gave to you the symbol of what you are to me.  
You are the star that shines and explodes with light and I love and embrace all that I can.  
Take this blindness away from me and let me bask inside your golden sea.  
I never ever knew such simple astronomy could ever come to me by ways of the heart.  
Call me to be one of those strangely dressed wise men who follow the stars to their love  
You are such a perfect star to wish upon and I love you and yes I'm hopeful  
Of what this lonely night may lead me into. I'm wishing upon you now.  
Free me and let me indulge in my view a most beautiful you.  
A keeper of starlight..  
the way I feel: I'm feeling happy finally. I've no room for sorrow and I feel lit inside.  
It's something I cannot hide. Oh maybe I've never felt this way before. Not for real.  
Finally I feel free.  
Here I am I'm sitting alone again I'm staring up at the sky which at this lonely moment is my only friend suddenly as I gaze upon the night I notice the stars began to shake and dance looks like they wanna fight  
No way they were dancing. They were romancing.  
Falling in love all over." _

The door behind them suddenly slid open, they turned to see Kari standing in the doorway with a knife in her right hand and blood flowing from a cut in her wrist. Silent tears streamed down her face as she stumbled outside, "Kari…" Daisuke whispered.

She walked right through him into the courtyard where she had talked with the lord earlier that day. Following her quietly, Dark and Daisuke watched as she stared at the statue of the angel that he had given her. "I don't understand," she whispered, "didn't he say that he had made you to protect me?" She began screaming at the angel, "Why didn't you save me? How am I supposed to face my fiancée now?" Her blood stained hands attacked the statue uselessly, "How am I supposed to live? Tell me! Why did he make you for me if he was just going to take me like that? I want to die! DIE!" Blood covered the statue as she collapsed, hugging its waist, "I need someone to protect me…why didn't anyone save me? Why didn't Roku come? He promised he would always be there for me…why? WHY!"

Lightening flashed and thunder clapped, rain pour from the sky: washing the blood from the statue's face. Another flash of lightening filled the night's sky, and as the thunder boomed two pieces of light appeared from the angel's wings: one black and one white. They intertwined and broke apart creating a fantastic show of fireworks as they sped off in two different directions, the white one going straight to the room where the lord lay asleep and the black flying to Kari's love, Roku, as he slept peacefully not realizing that she was in so much pain.

"Please kill me, please let me die," Kari whispered, still hanging onto the statue. Her hands slipped on the wet stone and she fell to the ground, hitting her head and losing consciousness. Just before her eyes closed Daisuke could have sworn that he heard her whisper, _"I'm wishing upon you now…" _

The rest of the night was a blur, no doubt because Kari didn't know exactly what happened and her brain had just filled the blank spaces with assumptions of what had occurred.

She woke up to see Hikari looking down at her, "There's someone else inside of me now," he said nonchalantly, "It's quite interesting actually, he says that you created him last night. It's not bad, he can use magic and fly and," he brought his voice down to a barely audible whisper, "he wants you as badly as I do. He loves you just like I do."

He crouched down and his lips moved toward hers, "No. Is this what you call love? Forcing yourself on me?" Kari asked with tears stinging her eyes.

Hikari pulled away from her in surprise, "Don't tell me that you're growing a backbone suddenly?" He asked, still shocked at how she had reacted to him.

"I-I don't want to stay here," hissed Kari as she struggled to sit up, she became suddenly dizzy. She realized with horror that she had lost too much blood the night before.

"You want to leave? Fine, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this but I'm afraid you leave me no choice." He pulled open the sliding door and ushered in an old man with black eyes that glinted with evil in the early morning light.

Kari tried to stand but Hikari was able to push her back down with ease, the old man began to write strange letters with a sticky red liquid on the floor around where she lay. "I-is that…b-blood?" she gasped in horror.

"Yes," hissed the old man, "human blood is the most magical substance in the known world, but you already figured that out, didn't you?" he asked, motioning to her wrist that had been wrapped in linen while she slept.

"H-human b-b-blood?" She stuttered.

"Yes," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "we got this blood from slaughtering a rivaling village not far from here."

"Monsters!" she hissed.

"Alright, the incantations and inscriptions are ready; you'll need to hold her down, milord." Lord Hikari grasped her wrists and forced her to the ground, straddling her waist. Flashbacks of the previous night ran through her mind and she began screaming in fear of what was going to happen.

Daisuke sat in the corner of the room next to Dark, "I don't suppose there's anything we can do?" Dark shook his head, "Yeah, I didn't think so." Daisuke's eyes had become glazed over and emotionless as he watched the preparations for the ceremony.

"Hear us: Goddess of Yesterday. Give us your strength and steal this girl's heart for these humans' blood!" The ancient priest cried. The candles that were placed around the perimeter of the room began to flicker and a cold wind rushed through the room. "Now!" He yelled, motioning to the lord who plunged his hands straight through Kari's chest toward her heart. The girl screamed in pain, tears streamed down her face, and she coughed up blood as Hikari pulled the very figure that Dark had stolen only a few days before from her chest.

"She's still coughing up blood, is there something wrong?" The lord asked worriedly.

"No, Hikari-sama, it is a minor side effect to the procedure. She will be fine in a day or so, then she will belong to whomever holds her heart."

"And what of the curse," Hikari asked, glancing at the girl who still writhed in pain on the floor, "is it the one that I specified?"

"Of course, milord, the curse cannot be broken until she-" he was cut off by Hikari covering his mouth.

"I do not wish for her to know how to break the curse," he said calmly. "Your payment is outside; you may take your leave."

"Yes, thank you very much, Hikari-sama!" The old man stepped outside and the moment he did a loud scream was heard and blood splattered the paper door.

Hikari kneeled down next to the nearly unconscious girl, "Now the only person who knows how to break your curse is me," he hissed in her ear just before she passed out.

"Say, Dark?" Daisuke asked, looking at the raven-haired girl.

"Hmm?"

"That black light…the one that came out of the statue…that was you, wasn't it? And the white one was Krad, right?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, that was on pretty important detail that she left out in the story she told you, don't you think?"

"But...why did that happen?"

"I was created as her protector and avenger, just like she asked the statue to do. But Krad…well, he was created to fulfill the statue's original purpose: seduce Kari and if that doesn't work, take her by force."

"Can we go home now?" He said with eerily emotionless eyes, "I don't like it here."

"Yeah, sure."

A bright light filled the bloody room and for a split-second Daisuke could see Kari open her eyes and look at him with a angry stare before they returned to the real world.

Dark opened his eyes, finding himself still lying on top of Kari in her room. "Hnnn…" He moaned when he tried to move, "Used too much magic…" He passed out, his face buried in her chest.

Kari woke with a start, something heavy was on top of her; she looked down to see Dark with his nose right in between her breasts. "Daaark!" she screamed angrily. He didn't stir; after much struggling, Kari managed to get out from under him. "Damn him, that bastard," She hissed, able to taste him in her mouth from when he kissed her to see her memories. Grabbing a towel from the closet, she walked into the bathroom for a hot shower. ((AN: In this house there is a separate room for the shower/bath and toilet, Kari's going into the shower/bath room.))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is: Chapter 6! Sorry it took awhile but I'm all done with finals so I'm going to pretty much be spending my entire summer writing! (And learning Japanese!)

Well, anyway, Read and Review please! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, sorry this took so long to put up (Siobhan). I know this chapter's pathetically short but I was really pressured into finishing it quickly (Siobhan!)

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. I also do not own the lyrics that I have used throughout this story and neglected to mention: they belong to Jason Mraz and are the lyrics to "Galaxy" (great song"

Right, well here it is: Chapter 7.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She turned the water on so hot that it felt like it was burning her skin off, Kari grabbed a hand towel and began scrubbing her body so hard that he skin turned pink and raw. "That bastard, what the hell was he doing in my head?" she hissed, anger welling up inside her. Images of that fateful night three hundred years ago flashed through her mind, she could almost feel Hikari touching her. "No…NO!" she screamed, throwing the towel at her invisible enemy. "NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dark had transformed back into Daisuke who was now lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. _"Hey, Dark?"_ he asked.

_"Hmmmm?"_ Dark moaned, still tired from all of the magic he used transporting them through Kari's mind.

_"Never mind, it was nothing…"_ he thought.

A sudden scream reached his ears, Kari was yelling from the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the bathroom flew open, "Is everything alright? I heard screaming!" Daisuke's eyes widened and a deep blush spread across his face when he saw Kari standing in front of him…totally naked.

An instant later, Dark was standing in Daisuke's place.

"Uh, sorry," He said, quickly turning around so that his back was to Kari's naked figure.

"What's the big deal?" she asked, a hint of spite was hidden in her voice, "He's seen me naked before hasn't he?"

"W-what?" stuttered Dark, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Stepping in front of him so that he couldn't escape from the bathroom she fixed him with an evil stare, "Really? I think you do. He was in my head today while I was asleep; he sat by and watched my memories of being raped. I was naked then, wasn't I?"

"Uh…uh…no…" He was bright red because Kari had neglected to grab a towel.

"Then could you please tell me why I can remember seeing him there? Perhaps you forgot the small detail that when you enter someone's memories if that person passes out they can see you for a split second? You're losing your touch, Dark; you used to remember all of those little important facts. Could you also tell me why you were singing?" Her sad voice came in a soft melody, _"'Here I am, I'm sitting alone again and I'm staring up at the sky which at this lonely moment is my only friend when suddenly as I gazed upon the night I noticed the stars they begin shake and dance and burst and fall into the darkness…'"_ as she sang tears welled up in her azure eyes. She fell to her knees on the bathroom floor, her small body shaking with sobs.

Dark grabbed a towel from the rack next to him and wrapped it around her. Crouching down, he took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth like an infant who had just scraped her elbow. "Shhh, Kari," he whispered, picking her up, "everything is going to be alright."

"W-why…" she cried, "why weren't you there? Weren't you supposed to protect me?"

"Yeah, I was but they hid you so well," he said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"You could have found me…" she whispered, tears staining his shirt.

"You're right," Dark stood up slowly and began walking down the hall to her room with Kari clinging to him, "I'm the great Phantom Thief I should have found you easily."

Dark gently placed Kari on her bed, "Go to sleep, I'll protect you."

"You were supposed to be doing that for the past three hundred years," she sniffed as he pulled the sheets over her still wet body.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Kari was asleep in an instant and Daisuke took the chance to ask Dark, _"What happened to her after we left?" _

_"The Hikaris used her as a sex slave for generations; passing her from one male to the next. Whom ever Krad possessed would have the 'privilege' of doing whatever they wanted with her." _Dark hissed. Daisuke could hear the anger in his voice, his body was shaking from his raging emotions, _"Kari became so depressed that she didn't even fight them. When the Cultural Reformation occurred Kari was thought of as Krad's weakness and was sent away to rot in a museum. It was my fault for not saving her, I should have been there!" _

_"Yeah, you should have," _Daisuke whispered as he slowly transformed back into his original form, _"But we're here now and we can protect her together." _He stood up, walked over to Kari's sleeping figure and brushed his lips against hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, we're home!" yelled Emiko from the door.

Daisuke stood at the top of the stairs, "Hey mom, To-to, grandpa. Welcome home…where were you guys?"

"Oh we just went out shopping for the day," To-to said, happily, "How was Kari's first day of school?"

"Uh…" Daisuke paused, "It was fine. She's tired, though, so I told her to take a nap until dinner."

"Well dinner is now because we got take out on the way home, could you go wake her up, please?" his grandfather asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kari, it's time for dinner," he whispered, gently shaking her awake.

"Huh? Oh, okay…" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and trying to sit up.

"No! Don't sit up!" Daisuke yelped, holding her shoulder down, "You're…uh…still naked…I'll…uh…just leave so you can get dressed," he said quickly exiting the room.

Kari rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the dresser. Pulling the clothes on, she headed downstairs; her emotional breakdown earlier had left her unusually hungry.


	8. Chapter 8

Please forgive me! I know this chapter is inexcusabley late! I was really busy...okay, that's a lame excuse but still! sigh well, here it is: Chapter 8 of Heart of Ice. I planned to get a little farther than this in this chapter but I guess it works that I save it for number 9. Don't worry, in the next chappie you're gonna be seeing some romance...funfunfun!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel...no matter how hard I try.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dinner table, the Niwa family was eating in an awkward silence. Kari stuffed her face with rice, fish, and tea quickly and quietly. Once her plate was cleaned, she stood up, put her dishes in the sink, and headed up the stairs. "Uh, Kari?" asked Emiko, "I should warn you that your teacher called about your sudden outburst in class. I managed to come up with an excuse for your behavior…so don't be surprised if the teacher acts strange around you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm going to bed."

"Oh, well…goodnight," she said.

"Yeah, g'night," mumbled Kari in reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kari-chaaaaaaaan!" a voice interrupted her dreamless sleep.

"Uhhn…" was her only reply.

"COMEONIT'STIMEFORBREAKRASTTHENYOUHAVETOGOTOSCHOOLANDIT'SGOINGTOBEAGREATDAY!"

"Uh, To-to, don't you think that you're being a little loud?" asked Daisuke from the doorway. "I could hear you from the bathroom."

"But Daisuke-kun, she won't get up…and after I spent all that time picking out her outfit!" To-to moaned.

"You don't need to pick out her outfit, To-to, we have uniforms."

"Oh yeah!" To-to said with a silly grin spread across her face.

Kari struggled to sit up and clamber out of bed, "Daisuke, unless you want to watch me change I suggest getting out…" she mumbled, unbuttoning her oversized night-shirt.

Turning bright red, Daisuke quickly shut the door and let Kari get dressed. She pulled on the uniform, fumbling with the buttons and ignoring the wrinkles in the skirt from falling asleep in it the previous day. "Honestly, Kari-chan, you don't want to look like a slob, let me do it!" To-to offered.

"Uh…" before she could refuse, To-to was smoothing out her clothes and re-buttoning the blazer she was wearing.

"Plus, we HAVE to fix your hair…" she yelled, pulling out a curling iron from thin air.

"Wait…where did you get…" but she was cut off by To-to singing.

"Yes, you're gonna look so beautiful! Just wait until the boys take a look at you…" Her voice was high and out of tune, which made Kari laugh and let her do what she wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I present to you, the new and improved Kari-chan!" squealed To-to flinging the kitchen door open and startling Daisuke who was eating at the table.

"Huh? To-to, what are you-?" Daisuke shut up the moment Kari stepped through the doorway.

Her long black hair was curled into gentle ringlets that fell down her back; silver eye-shadow was brushed against her eye-lids so that her eyes looked almost like water. She wore a simple pink lip-gloss and silver earrings in the shapes of stars. In other words: Kari looked like a goddess in a school uniform.

"Uh, Daisuke?" Kari looked at the shocked boy in front of her.

"Uh…uh…" Kari raised her eyebrow at Daisuke, and grabbed a piece of toast from the table.

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

All the redhead could do was nod and follow the angel out the door and walk with her to school. To-to stood in the doorway, waving them off with a knowing smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I…uh, I like what you did with your hair," Daisuke commented.

"It wasn't me," Kari explained, walking beside him, "It was To-to."

"Oh, well…she did a good job."

"Yeah," Kari mumbled, stopping and looking in her reflection in a shop window they were passing. "I'm not sure I like it, though."

"Huh? Why?" asked the redhead. "You look great!"

She turned and smiled at him, it was a sad, forgiving smile. "Thanks, but I don't like the idea of boys looking at me like that. It…makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh," Daisuke whispered. They walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

"Good morning, Kari-chan!" a voice greeted once they stepped into the school yard, "Oh, hey Daisuke."

"Nice to see you, too, Takeshi," Daisuke replied sarcastically.

"Good morning, Takeshi-san," Kari said, smiling sweetly.

The boy blushed fiercely, "Uh…y-you don't have to address me so formally…"

"Aliright, Takeshi-kun."

"Eh…um…that is…are you feeling better?" the boy asked.

"Wha-?" she began to ask but was cut off by Daisuke.

"Yeah, she's feeling much better; it was just some food poisoning," he said, turning to Kari and smiling, "Isn't that right?"

She paused, then smiled, "Yeah."

The school bells began ringing, signaling the beginning of class, "We better get going unless we want to be late!" Takeshi yelled, turning and running toward the building. "See you later Kari-chan!"

Laughing, she said, "Bye Takeshi-kun."

"What? He didn't say 'bye' to me!" complained Daisuke.

Kari ignored him and headed toward the school as well. The boy sighed, and followed his gorgeous "cousin" inside.


	9. Chapter 9

School was over; in fact it had ended almost an hour earlier. The only reason Kari was still there was because Daisuke had an art club meeting. She sat out in the courtyard below the window of the art room (which was on the third floor) so that she was still within 100 yards of Daisuke and her heart. Bored out of her mind, she smacked her head against the wall of the building. "How long can a stupid meeting take?"

"You shouldn't do that," a voice said from behind her.

A shiver ran down her spine as she turned to see who had snuck up on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke looked down at a sketch he had drawn; it was of Kari sitting on the beach, staring up at the sky, and smiling happily. A pair of angel wings spread out from her back: one black and one white. _"I wonder what made me draw this…?" _he thought to himself.

He glanced out the window and saw Kari standing in the courtyard where she promised to meet him. There was just one problem: she was with a familiar figure that Daisuke recognized right away.

_"Damnit!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, hello, Hiwatari-kun," said Kari, pushing off the wall.

The bluenette smiled down at her, he must have been at least a head taller than she was and his blue eyes matched hers perfectly. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Daisuke," Kari explained, "He has an Art Club meeting."

"How impolite of him to keep you waiting."

Kari laughed, "No, it's alright, I guess. I'm sure it will be over soon, don't you?"

Her smile was so sweet, so genuine; Satoshi couldn't help but let down his guard for just a moment. Pain shook his body and Krad yelled in his head, _"She's mine!" _

Satoshi grasped his chest; Krad was attacking him from the inside: trying to get out to Kari. The blue-eyed boy fought back with all of his might. He kneeled on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Hiwatari-kun!" screamed Kari. "Are you alright?" she touched his arm and jerked back in horror when she felt the magic emanating from his body. "I see…they're not all gone…" she whispered.

"KARI!"

She turned to see Daisuke running toward her and Satoshi.

"Kari, I want you to get out of here now."

Daisuke looked so serious; she had never seen him like that before. All Kari could do was nod, stumble to her feet, and run as the redhead turned to the now recovered Satoshi.

"Stay away from her."

"Heh," muttered Satoshi, as he pulled himself up, "It seems like someone's falling for their cousin."

"We both know that she's not my cousin," hissed Daisuke. He was a little surprised by the way he was acting; he had never gotten so upset over a girl before. Perhaps it was because Dark was inside of him; he _was_ created to protect Kari at all costs; it might have rubbed off on Daisuke as well.

"I guess that we're rivals now, huh?"

Daisuke just narrowed his eyes and frowned, "I won't say it again, stay away from her." With that, he turned and headed to where Kari stood, almost one hundred yards away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke, why didn't you…?" Kari's question was cut off by the redhead.

"I think you should avoid Hiwatari, he's bad news."

His eyes were like stone as he grabbed her hand and began leading her towards the house. Kari pulled away and looked at him, "Why?"

Daisuke stopped; he hadn't even considered the possibility of Kari questioning him. Having no idea what to say, he just stood there.

"Is it because he's really a Hikari?" she asked quietly.

"Yes!" He answered, intently, "He's related to the people who raped you, and he has Krad inside him! Isn't that reason enough to stay away from him, to hate him!"

"You have Dark inside of you," whispered Kari, "Does that mean I should hate you, too?"

"What?"

"Dark was supposed to protect me…" her blue eyes were wild with fury, "Where was he all those years? I guess I should hate you because he wasn't there!"

"N-no…that's not what I…"

"Why didn't you tell me that there were Hikaris left? I can break the curse now!" she turned and ran back to where they had left Satoshi.

For some unknown reason, the bluenette was still there; leaning against the wall of the school. Kari stepped in front of him and began unbuttoning the blazer of her uniform.

"This is what I have to do to break it? Right?" she asked, fumbling with her clothes while tears streamed down her face.

She finally managed to undo the final button and reach her shirt when Satoshi grabbed her wrists, "No…please stop…" sweat dripped down his face and Kari could see how hard he was fighting against Krad. "This…this isn't what I want."

Shock: that is the only word to describe how Kari felt at that moment. _"'This isn't what I want.' He doesn't want to hurt me? I don't understand…"_

Another hand reached out and took her arm, it was Daisuke. "Kari, we have to go."

She nodded weakly and allowed her so-called cousin to pull her away from the boy who had just saved her from making a huge mistake.

Satoshi collapsed the moment they were out of sight; his energy drained from his battle with his inner self.

Walking down the sidewalk, Kari and Daisuke were silent. Kari was still in shock from what happened; she didn't understand what was going on. Daisuke didn't want to set her off again; so he remained quiet, hoping that she could control herself until they got home.

"Daisuke-kun!" a yell reached their ears from a ways down the sidewalk, penetrating the stillness.

The pair turned to see Riku running to catch up with them.

By the time she reached them she was out of breath and panting, "Hello…" she took a deep breath, "Daisuke-kun, Kari-san. It's nice to see you."

Kari suddenly snapped out of her trance and quickly put on a huge smile, "Riku-san, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, but I'm glad I caught you guys," she had finally regained her breath and turned to Daisuke, "I, um, got these tickets to the fair tomorrow…would you like to go with me?" she asked, a light blush spreading across her face.

"Ah, um…that is…" Daisuke fumbled with the words on his tongue.

"Of course he would!" squealed Kari, the fake smile still planted firmly on her face. "All Daisuke ever talks about is 'Riku-san this, Riku-san that," I just know he would love to go to the fair with you!"

"Uh…" Riku's blush grew even deeper, "Is that true, Daisuke-kun?"

He just stood there for a moment until he felt Kari elbow him in the ribs, "Y-yes, I'd love to go with you tomorrow."

Riku smiled and clapped her hands together, "Great! We can meet at the clock tower around noon, okay?"

"Alright," he said, smiling at her.

Riku quickly excused herself and rush in the opposite direction, she had run out of lacrosse practice to talk to Daisuke when she saw him on the way home. The rest of the walk to the Niwa home was quiet; neither of the two said a word to each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute they stepped through the door, Kari walked straight over to the phone and picked up the school phonebook that sat next to it. After flipping through the pages she finally found the number of the person she wanted to call and she dialed it quickly before Daisuke could say anything.

"This is Satoshi Hiwatari."

"I don't understand what you told me before; no one has ever said something like that to me before…" Kari trailed off.

"Who is this?" the boy paused, "Kari!"

"I think I'd like to get to know you better…" she whispered, "Can you meet me tomorrow at the fair?"

"S-sure, okay."

"How does noon sound? At that café near the clock tower, we can get some lunch and walk around…"

"That sounds good…" replied Satoshi, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I have some work I need to do."

"Okay, bye," she hung up without listening for him to say anything back because Daisuke was standing next to her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You just called Hiwatari, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"And you just asked him on a date?"

She nodded once more.

"Are you insane! You can't go out with him!" Daisuke screamed at her.

"Why the hell not!" she retaliated, "He's not like the other Hikaris, I can tell! Didn't you see how hard he was fighting against Krad? Everyone else would just let him take over! Give me one really good reason why I shouldn't give him a chance!"

Before she could say anything else, Daisuke grabbed her waist and pulled her close. His red eyes caught her blue ones just as he pressed his lips against hers.

Fireworks.

Kari's lips were agape in surprise so it was easy for her "cousin" to slide his tongue into her mouth. She didn't resist him at all; she just stood there in astonishment until Daisuke pulled away from the lung-draining kiss.

"That's why!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W00t! Chapter nine is up! Sorry this one took so long, forgive me! bows I have issues with writing kissing scenes…or any romantic scenes for that matter… (Maybe I shouldn't be writing a romantic story, then, huh? Heheheheh…)

Okay, next chappie you get to see Kari's reaction to the kiss and the date at the fair! O.O


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, chapter 10.

I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG! I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND UNINSPIRED!

Disclaimer: (I forget to do this a lot) I do not own DNAngel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took several seconds for Daisuke to realize what he had just done. "Oh my god! Kari, I'm sorry I didn't mean—" He never got to finish his explanation because at that moment Dark took over.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Dark, "Looks like our little Daisuke has fallen for you, Kari!"

She didn't move.

As a matter of fact, she still hadn't moved since the redhead kissed her.

"Uh…Kari?" Dark waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

She blinked several times, and her mouth moved as if she were trying to form words.

She suddenly turned on her heel and began to walk out of the house, Dark was quick to follow. "Kari? Where are you going?"

She didn't respond, just headed down the street at a rapid pace Dark had to practically run to keep up with her. Just then a thought occurred to him, _"She's heading for the cliffs!"_ Sure enough, he was right and they arrived at a cliff that looked over the ocean not far from their sea-side town. A giant memorial windmill sat in the center of the plaza and a railing ran along the edge of the cliff so that people were sure not to fall off.

Unless they did it on purpose.

Before Dark could even react, Kari was at the railing. She leaned over and….

Screamed.

It was a loud piercing scream, the kind that echoes off nothing and seems to enter the back of your head. It seemed to last forever and by the time it was over everyone in the nearby area was staring at the blue-eyed girl.

Kari straightened up and turned to smile at Dark, "Wow, I feel so much better now!" With that, she skipped away humming some random tune she had heard on the radio.

By this time the innocent by-standers in the square were looking at Dark. "Uhhh…nothing to see here, folks! Nope, nothing at all!" With panic written all over his face, he ran down the street after Kari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari had arrived at the house before Dark and by the time he got home she was already changed out of her uniform and into a pair of form-fitting jeans and a white tank-top.

"What was that all about?" he yelled once he found her sitting at the dining room table munching on some strawberries with Wiz.

"I don't know what you mean." Her blue eyes hit him with a cold stare.

"I almost had my cover blown back there!"

"It's amazing how little I care."

"What's wrong with you?" sudden concern reached Dark's voice. Kari was acting strangely even for her.

"How much have you been affecting Daisuke's feelings?"

Dark stepped back in horror, "H-how did you know?"

"I'm not stupid, Dark. Some of the feelings Daisuke has aren't really his, you've been planting those in his head without him realizing it, haven't you?"

Guilt was written all over Dark's face.

"How much of that was real!" She screamed at him, "How much of the stuff Daisuke said was really what he meant!"

Wiz jumped at her sudden uproar, scurrying out of the kitchen in fear of Kari's wrath. Dark watch Wiz run and whispered, "Only a little."

"Tell me what's real!"

"I only planted the fierce need to protect you with his life in his head, I swear. The rest, the falling in love with you, that was all him."

Kari bit her lip and forced herself not to cry, "I-I guess I…" she trailed off. _"I didn't want him to fall for me. This is going to end badly; I don't want to break his heart." _

Dark finished her thought for her, "You were hoping that his feelings weren't real."

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

Dark hated to see her cry, it tore him apart inside. He leaned down so that his face was right next to hers and he kissed her.

It wasn't passionate, it wasn't even French. It was just a simple kiss, soft and sweet.

"I know you're scared but don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you."

Kari caught his amethyst eyes with her Safire ones, "Liar."

Dark laughed at her response, a mischievous grin on his face, "Well, at least I'm consistent!"

She punched his shoulder, "Baka! It's not a good thing to be consistent when you're doing something wrong!"

"Well, I guess I better fix that," he said, standing up and heading for the stairs. He motioned for the girl to follow.

Upstairs he opened the dresser in Daisuke's room and reached for the very back of it, "Let's see…" he muttered, fumbling with the wood paneling of the drawer. There was an audible click and the dresser slid away to reveal alcove in the wall. "This is where I keep my secret stash," Dark explained to Kari, "But shhhhh! Don't tell anyone!"

She laughed as he stepped into the literal hole-in-the-wall and began rummaging around. When he returned from his search he held a small black-velvet box. "If you insist on going on that date tomorrow, I insist that you wear this." Dark snapped open the box to reveal a tiny angel wing made of silver hanging from a delicate silver chain.

Kari gently lifted the necklace from its box, afraid that it would fall apart in her hands. "It's beautiful, Dark, but what's it for?"

Dark smiled, happy that he got to be the smart one for once. "This necklace can only be put on and taken off the wearer by the wearer, aka: you. Inside that little silver wing are tiny snips of both Krad and my feathers and whoever wears it has the power to keep Krad and I subdued inside our tamers, aka: Daisuke and Satoshi."

Kari interrupted him, "Well, if that's true why didn't you give this to Daisuke or use it yourself?"

Dark smirked, feeling smarter by the second, "Well, obviously it can't be used by Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke, or I."

"Obviously," muttered Kari, rolling her eyes.

Sensing her irritation, Dark quickly continued, "It also allows the wearer to call us out from our tamers, in other words, I will always be there whenever you call me."

She looked at the sparkling accessory, "Sounds too good to be true, what's the catch?"

Dark grinned, Kari may look like an innocent little angel but she could be a real smart-ass when she felt like it. "You don't miss anything do you?" He turned suddenly serious, "It only works when you're within one hundred yards of whomever you are subduing and/or calling out. In other words, it will always work on me because you have to be in range of your heart, but…"

"Krad will be able to claw his way out of Satoshi whenever he's out of the necklace's power zone."

"Exactly and another problem is that once Krad and/or I have been released you won't be able to force us back inside our tamers. So if Krad came out when you weren't around then tracked you down you wouldn't be able to bring Satoshi back out."

Kari considered this then said, "So it only works when Daisuke or Satoshi are the ones originally in control? It has to be their bodies that I manipulate?"

"Precisely."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Satoshi, you're early."

The blue-haired boy looked up from the book he was reading at the café to see Kari's face just inches from his. Her bright azure eyes locked with his and a blush slowly reached his cheeks as she smiled at him.

"Did you eat already?"

He shook his head.

"Oh good! I woke up early this morning so I decided to make a bento-box for us, is that okay?"

He nodded, noticing that as she spoke she leaned in toward him even more.

God, she was so close.

"Ne, Satoshi, you're being awfully quiet. Are you alright?"

So close.

Her lips were right there.

"Satoshi?"

"Oh! Sorry," he said, snapping out of his trance. "I was just zoning out for a minute there…"

"_He didn't try to kiss me? He really is different than the other Hikaris…"_

Kari pulled away from the still slightly shocked Satoshi with a bit of a confused look on her face before she put on a big smile. "So how about we find a nice shady spot and eat lunch? Daisuke said that he would hang around here with Riku for a while so that we have time to eat."

"Sure, that sounds good." Satoshi stood, and followed the black-haired beauty out of the café.


End file.
